


Idiot Virus

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Jaehyun got jealous over a random girl who suddenly came to visit Juyeon.





	Idiot Virus

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might have become a huge sucker for Jujae but I have no complaints;)
> 
> (also, since I'm using a phone I can't tag...so tags will be added later)  
> (rated T for swearing)  
> (treat this as Valentine's special, maybe?)  
> (speaking of Valentine's...I just had my Biology exam, on VALENTINE'S.)

_Ding dong!_

Jaehyun sat up from the couch and blinked at the door. He didn't have any guest this day.

Perhaps Kevin? Kevin's in the bedroom. Juyeon's not at home. Probably Kevin.

The doorbell rang again.

"LEE JAEHYUN! JUST OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Kevin roared from his room.

"I THOUGHT IT'S FOR YOU?"

"NO!"

Having more questions than before, Jaehyun opened the door, only to see a tan-skinned, short-haired brunette.

"Excu-"

"Is Juyeon oppa here?" The girl asked.

"Uh - no. He's buying snacks right now. You-"

"Oh. Can I wait for him here then? Is it okay?"

"Uh, yeah, but-"

"Oh, right. My name's Yoon Hyojung. I suppose you are of the same age as him?" The girl kept on blabling while carefreely put her bag on the couch and sat down.

"One year older to be exact." Jaehyun said, "Now please give-"

"Ah, I suppose I occupied your seat. Should I give it back to you?"

"No, never mind, I need to go to my room anyways." Jaehyun dismissed. "Use the TV however you want."

As soon as he entered the room, he closed, locked the door, and groaned.

"That girl sure is noisy." Kevin said, with his phone on his hand and lollipop in his mouth, "Juyeon's date?"

"Hell nah. That girl gives me Eric vibes. Even worse. If Juyeon doesn't like Eric in that way, he definitely doesn't like this annoying girl." Jaehyun scoffed.

"Hmm, logical deduction, but we can't be certain." Kevin hummed. "And then? You are leaving her alone outside? What if she decided to randomly open the drawers?"

"It's fine. I cleared it 2 weeks ago in case my mum crash in. Now there's only the entire Slam Dunk manga series."

"What? Then where's your por-"

"KEEP IT LOW YOU IDIOT!"

Then the door clicked.

"Thank god, Juyeon's back." Kevin whispered.

"Hyojung? I thought you were in Japan?"

"Ah - Juyeon oppa!" The girl squealed, "I just came back! It's holiday there right now."

"Is it?" Juyeon said, "So why are you here? What about your family?"

"I've already gone back home. They miss you as well!" The girl continued to speak in a high-pitched voice. Jaehyun could see Kevin cringing.

"I'm not too free these days...College assessments, you know?"

"Oh, that's sad then...Ah, right. You never told me you have such a hot friend!"

"Is she talking about you?" Kevin whispered, "She got bad taste. By the way, you've been pouting since forever. Jealous?"

"Moon Hyungseo, I can actually kick you in your groin right now." Jaehyun hissed.

"Hell no." Kevin flinched, "Oh shit. My part time job. Gotta go!"

"Wait-"

"...Anyways I've-" Hyojung looked at Kevin surprisedly as he bursted out of the door, "Wow! Juyeon oppa, you got a hot friend  _and_ a cute one! Is this some kind of sorcery?"

"No, and you better go to your friend's as soon as possible." Juyeon smiled at her, "Want me to drive you there?"

"Nah, it's fine. I can go there myself." She said, "bye then!"

After sending her away, Juyeon turned to look at Jaehyun who's frozen at the corridor, "Jaehyun hyung? You good?"

"Nah. I nearly kicked Kevin's dick." Jaehyun scoffed.

"Okay?" Juyeon let out a little laugh, "And I can see you're watching a movie. Wanna finish it? You look like you're sulking."

"Yes, I am gonna finish it, and no, I'm not sulking." Jaehyun plopped himself on the couch, and Juyeon settled on the space next to the older blonde.

They watched the movie silently (sans the noise of them eating the pack of chips that Juyeon just bought) for a good 10 minutes, when Juyeon asked again, "Hyung? What are you sulking for?"

"I am NOT sulking."

"But you've been pouting since I sent her away." Juyeon teased.

Jaehyun took the cushion and hit Juyeon, which the younger easily caught, "You asshole. I feel betrayed. You have a girlfriend and never tell us? And she's even worse than Eric."

Juyeon stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a laugh again, "Jaehyun hyung, you can be so dumb sometimes. She's my cousin."

Silence.

"Lee Juyeon, I can literally disappear into thin air right now. Do you want to see?"

"No no no, don't." Juyeon pulled Jaehyun into a bear hug and locked him in place, "You're not going anywhere. Are you jealous?"

"I am not," Jaehyun whined, trying to hide his blush because Juyeon's hug is so comfortable and he hated himself for loving it.

"You're so cute - are you blushing?"

"Shut up and forget what you see."

If there's a hole in the floor right now, Jaehyun would definitely hide in it and never come out.

"No, I am going to remember it forever." Juyeon smirked, "Baby, look at me."

"Did you just fucking called me baby?" 

"Yes I did - look at me." Juyeon let Jaehyun go, and the older surprisingly repositioned himself obediently so he could look at the younger.

"You know," Juyeon licked his lips, "Kevin ain't kidding when he said you have deer eyes."

"What are you trying to-"

"If there's one person I would date, it'd be you." Juyeon said.

Jaehyun could feel his cheeks burning. "You smooth motherfucker. So we're official now?" He said softly.

"Yeah, we're official, but nope, you're the only person I'd fuck." Juyeon responded cheekily, and quickly kissed Jaehyun to prevent him from retorting.

"You - did you just - told me in my face that you'd fuck me and kissed me???"

Jaehyun could literally explode any second. Not kidding.

"Yeah," Juyeon replied, suddenly hugging Jaehyun tightly again, "And you're not going to hide. I can literally hug you forever."

"YOU ASSHOLE! I WANT MY CHIPS!" Jaehyun screeched (out of overwhelming shyness, of course).

_("Seriously though, hyung, did you forgot that my cousin's name is Hyojung?"_

_"To be fair, there are a lot of Hyojungs. Plus, you and Kevin probably transmitted the idiot virus to me, so I became dumb.")_

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
